A first time for everything
by KlikStar
Summary: There are lots of firsts in life and this is one for Cloud. He just needs the confidence and guidance to do it. Part of the Four way split saga - Rated M - Yaoi WARNING!


**This was something I have been playing around with for a while. Because it centres around Cloud's first time it made it a little harder as a 'foursome' story, but they are all there and having fun.**

**As always I don't own any of the characters and it's rated M because of the Yaoi WARNING!!**

**This piece was very hard to write because of the emotion involved and I would love to hear what you guys think about it so please review.**

* * *

**A first time for everything**

Cloud stirred from his dream filled mind and began to feel the world around him coming back into focus. He was warm, leaning against the broad chest of the person beside him, and a protective arm was wrapped around his shoulders holding him close. He yawned softly, then shifted his body a little to work out some of the kinks without relinquishing his position.

"Hey Spiky" Zack whispered, his voice gentle and filled with amusement.

"Hey" Cloud whisper back.

"Good dreams?"

Cloud blinked his sleep filled eyes several times before shifting his head to look up at the soldier. The look on Zack's face was one of love and of heat.

"Maybe" Cloud teased softly, smiling back at him.

"You wanna tell us about it, Yo?"

Cloud moved his head across Zack's chest to look at the red haired Turk, who sat beside them. He smiled at Reno as a strong hand, from the person behind him, began running fingers through his hair. He knew the hand belonged to Sephiroth and lent into the touch sighing softly. They were here altogether again, and they were safe. Cloud new it was foolish of him to worry, he knew they were the best at what they did, but he just couldn't help it. They had all been away on an important mission and their long absence had been hell for him, the not knowing.

The evening had been wonderful, pizza and a DVD chilling out at Sephiroth's apartment, and Cloud hadn't taken a single book with him. They had enforced the 'Cloud time' rule quite strictly since his mental melt down, so it was probably a good thing they didn't know about the extra practise and studying he had done while they were away. He had been doing it for two reasons really, the first so he could get ahead of himself a little for when they got back, the other being a distraction for his overactive imagination. An imagination, which had recently begun to give him sleepless nights.

"No" Cloud replied, gentle stretching his arms out, the smile on his face becoming a little teasing.

"And why not?" Reno asked, his voice also amused.

Clearly the cadet had been talking in his sleep, or maybe moaning based on what he could remember, either way the others were obviously aware of the content of the dream.

"Because" he said, shifting himself on the sofa, so his body was now straddling Zack's lap "I would rather show you".

With that he placed his lips on the stunned but ecstatic face of the soldier beneath him. The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips caressing each others. Even when Zack teased a tongue against Clouds bottom lips seeking entrance, and the blonde opened his mouth allowing it, the kiss never went past that of the gentleness they had started with. Cloud moved away from the kiss first, his need for air leaving him a little breathless.

"I missed you" he whispered, settling himself against the soldier's chest.

"We missed you too Spiky" Zack reassured the cadet, a hand coming up to rub small circles on his back.

"It was indeed unpleasant to not have your company" the general agreed.

"Unpleasant" Reno scoffed "Try bloody torture."

"Did you really miss me, that much?"

"Spiky, you still don't get it. You mean everything to us."

"But you had each other."

"Yea, but we didn't have you."

It was with these words that they all moved in around him, holding him tightly within their arms. The embrace was both warm and comforting to the cadet as he drew in the scent and feel of each man holding him. The room was silent except for the steady sounds of their hearts beating, and it began to lull Cloud back into a dreamy state, that was until Zack decided to continue their previous topic.

"So, what was your dream about?"

The heat which suddenly blazed across Cloud's face left a delightful pink hue to the normally pale skin, making the men around him smile brightly.

"That good, yo."

Cloud mumbled something against Zack's chest, which even Sephiroth had trouble hearing, but they could all guess the content easily enough.

"Do I need to get the soap?" Sephiroth teased lightly.

It took a few seconds for the humorous threat to sink in. The resulting actions involved the barely contained laughter from Zack and Reno, who snickered beside the blonde, while the cadet himself went stiff before turning to glare at the general.

"You wouldn't dare" he almost challenged in a whisper. It would have sounded so much better if his voice wasn't shaking.

Sephiroth smirked and shock his head, letting a small sound of amusement pass his lips.

"No, I dare say I would not."

To this Cloud visibly relaxed and a small sigh of relief could be heard escaping his body.

"So... back to the dream" Reno chipped in quickly.

This time Cloud remained quiet, with his head pressed tightly against Zack's chest, his hands holding the soldiers top in a firm grasp. His eyes were closed and a furrow of his brow showed he was deep in thought, trying to decide on something important.

"What is it Spiky?" Zack asked slightly concerned.

"I ... I ... it's nothing" Cloud sighed as if in defeat.

"I can't be nothing if it has you this worked up, you're wound tighter than a spring" the soldier teased hoping got lighten the mood.

Cloud sighed and slumped against his chest again, this time burrowing his head as far into the soldier's body as he could before mumbling something.

"Um didn't quite get that one Spiky."

"I said ... I ... want to be ... inside ... you" Cloud managed between deep hesitant breaths.

The room was quiet for a minute as each man absorbed the cadet's words. The silence was more than unnerving and Cloud was already wishing he hadn't said anything. What they had was fine, he didn't mind always being at the bottom, he had only been curious. He started to panic that he had asked for something he shouldn't have, that it wasn't his place to make such a request.

"I'm sorry" he blurted suddenly the fear gripping him tightly. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Was Zack's response to the now trembling blonde in his arms.

"Why do you feel the need to apologise for your request?" Sephiroth asked a little confused by the sudden change in the cadet's physical state.

"B.. be.. because I'm ...I'm just a..." his stammering reply was silenced by Zack's finger on his lips.

"Do we really have to go over this again? You're amazing Cloud, don't ever doubt that." the soldier scolded softly, a small smile on his face.

Cloud was still for a moment, before a small smile of his own formed under Zack's finger, and nodded silently accepting the soldier's words.

"In all honesty we've been waiting for you to ask" Zack admitted a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You have" Cloud gasped in surprised.

"Yea man, we've been hoping you'd get the courage to ask one of us for a while now."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"We didn't want to rush you" Sephiroth explained simply.

"Oh."

"So you want it to be with soldier boy?"

Cloud blushed deeply, but nodded to answer Reno's question. At least his body was still working, even if his mouth had forgotten how to produce sound.

"Makes sense, Yo. Zack was you're first, so only natural he be your first at this too."

Cloud smiled at the Turk and mouthed a silent thank you to the red head, who smiled and nodded back in acceptance and understanding.

"We should leave you then" Sephiroth said standing to go.

"But it's you're place" Cloud stammered quickly.

"I do not mind" Sephiroth replied already moving to the door with Reno close behind.

"But .. but.." Cloud just couldn't think of a good excuse to get them to stay, he just knew he didn't want them to go.

"What's wrong Spiky?" Zack asked noting Cloud's sudden panic and discomfort.

"I can't ... I don't know ... how ... I ..." his words tumbled off into stammering as three pairs of eyes watched him intently.

"Would you like us to remain, to guide you" Sephiroth offered gently.

Cloud nodded enthusiastically, his actions betraying his earlier confidence. Then realising what he had done he turned nervously to face Zack, afraid that the soldier would be upset. To his relief Zack was smiling and seemed completely at ease with the idea.

"Is that ok?" he asked the soldier, needing to be sure.

Zack replied in the best way possible, by taking Clouds' face in his hands and gently drawing the cadet down so that their lips could meet. The kiss was sensuous and Cloud gave himself over to the feel of Zack's tongue in his mouth as it gentle caressed the warmth inside. Not once was the soldier forceful as he touched and teased the cadet's tongue, as he licked across the teeth and lips, drawing delightfully moans of pleasure from the blonde. They surfaced for air and held each other tightly, feeling the others heart beating deeply.

They moved to the bedroom where it was more comfortable and worked together to remove various items of clothing. Buttons and buckles were undone and zips pulled to loosen the offending garments which covered their bodies. There was no need to rush this experience, no need to hurry the anticipation it created. For every item of clothing that was removed, new areas of skin where exposed. For every glorious new discover of flesh there was an equally wonderfully attack on it. Hands, lips, tongues and teeth would dance over the sensitive areas and elicit moans of pleasure from the owner of the body. They shared in this pleasure, all of them together, wanting and needing the caresses that they both gave and received happily.

Cloud was the first to truly come up for air, gasping in deep breathes, after having lavished a rather lot of attention on Reno's freshly exposed thigh.

"Damn it Cloudy, you sure know how to make a guys toes curl" the Turk joked, drawing in his own desperate breaths.

Cloud giggled softly and the men took it as a good sign to move on with the activities. Reno gracefully sat up and moved back across the bed away from Cloud, but before the cadet could comment Zack had rolled over onto his back taking Reno's place easily. The sudden change of positions was enough to remind Cloud of what was coming next and he gulped loudly, his throat was suddenly very dry as he struggled to breath.

"We are here with you" Sephiroth reminded the blonde gently.

Cloud only nodded, his eyes a little too wide on his face. The general smiled and moved around to sit behind Cloud, his chest pressing against the cadet's back, and his arms moving round to embrace the blonde affectionately.

"You need to relax" he whispered against the blonde's ear, taking pleasure in the small sigh it drew from the cadet's delicate lips.

"It's ok" Zack reassured from where he lay.

Cloud took in a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly.

"Sorry" he apologised smiling softly "I'm just a little nervous."

"Which is why we're here" Reno reminded him.

"If you're not ready, I understand" Zack offered kindly.

"No, I want to do this" he said the words meeting Zack's eyes, needing the soldier to know he meant them.

Zack smiled brightly and let his love for the blonde shine in his eyes. They remained that way for a moment, both sharing a part of their heart and soul with the other.

"Zack, perhaps you should get yourself more comfortable" Sephiroth suggested interrupting the silence which had descended on the room.

"Sure."

The soldier slowly adjusted his body so that his legs were stretched out on either side of Clouds kneeling form. Then with Reno's help he managed to push some pillows under his waist, this in turn lifted his hips up slightly. The position was not new to him, he had been here before, but the person who would be sharing this moment with him was new. The blonde was purity in its very essence, his innocent and shy nature the most adorable features Zack had ever seen. He knew how much he wanted this, how much it meant to him, but he also knew how much it had taken for Cloud to ask, and for that he would be forever grateful to the cadet.

"Are you comfortable?" Sephiroth asked drawing him away from his thoughts.

"Yea."

Somewhere amongst all the bed arranging the general had acquired a tube of lubricant, which he now opened and offered to the trembling cadet. Cloud raised a shaking hand up to accept the offered liquid. He knew what it was, they had used it on him countless times, but this time he was the one who would be using it in that way. The thought made his stomach flutter, made his heart skip a beat, made his body tighten low down.

"You need to spread it across your fingers."

Cloud looked down at his hand and suddenly realised that while he had been tuned out the general had already added some of the gel to his outstretched fingers. He began to spread the slick substance over his digits, watching at it glistened in the light, taking in the feel and texture it created.

"Cloud?"

He looked up then and found concerned eyes staring into this own.

"You ok man, you disappeared on us again" Reno asked a little worried.

"Sorry" Cloud apologised before blushing deeply.

"No worries, as long as you're ok."

With that Reno moved back to his place beside Zack's head and Sephiroth adjusted himself closer to Cloud's back, pressing his body against the cadets. The general then slid his arms slowly down the blonde's arms until his large hands came to rest on Cloud's smaller ones.

"If you like I can guide you" he offered, and Cloud nodded in acceptance.

Zack shifted himself again, this time lifting his legs up so that his feet were planted flat on the mattress and his knees were bent. The new position, combined with his raised hips, exposed him completely to the cadet and Cloud drew in a shaky breath as he took in the sight before him. Sephiroth didn't give him time to phase out again and quickly but gently forced Clouds hands to rest on the top of Zack's thighs.

Cloud gasped softly at the heat he could feel beneath his hands, noting the tremble that rippled through the soldier's muscles, and the way Zack's body responded to his touch.

"Calm yourself Zack, or you will not last" Sephiroth teased lightly.

"You try controlling yourself like this" the soldier managed through deep breaths.

"That good?" Reno asked dreamily .

"Oh yea" Zack responded .

The next second a moan escaped his lips as Clouds hand was guided along one leg towards his opening. The fingers were encouraged to move around the area, teasing but not actually entering and Zack squirmed restlessly.

"Seph, stop being so mean" he pleaded.

"I am merely teaching him foreplay" the general responded laughing softly.

"Well don't" Zack growled in heated frustration "Save it for another day".

"As you wish."

Cloud felt his hand being manipulate them, the majority of fingers being pushed closed to form a fist, while one was left to remain on its own. His throat was suddenly dry again as the general guided that single finger towards its goal. Cloud felt his own heart pounding in his chest, his breath coming in short sharp gasp, and then the tight warmth of Zack's body as the finger was carefully pushed in.

Both soldier and cadet gasped at the sensation, as Zack's body shuddered from the touch and Cloud felt muscles gripping tightly.

"Oh God, Zack" Cloud panted.

"I know" Zack responded his breath hitching with each tremor that ran through him.

"Is this what it's like, for you?"

"Yea."

"It's ... it's..." but Cloud couldn't actually think of a word to describe it.

"I know" Zack replied understanding completely.

Cloud felt his hand being gripped tighter and looked over his shoulder at the general questioningly.

"You need to move within him, to prepare him. I do not believe he will need much, but it is necessary"

Cloud nodded and obeyed the instruction, taking great care to move the finger gentle around inside Zack's body. The soldier moaned again and pushed down against the intruding digit, which in turn made Cloud gasp loudly. Sephiroth's spare hand began to rub gentle circles on the cadets back soothing the tension he could feel building there. He guided Cloud's hand as it began to move in and out of the soldier's body, helping to form and hold the steady rhythm. Once he was sure Zack was ready he withdrew Cloud's hand and quickly extended another one of the cadet's fingers, to join the first before it entered again.

Zack gasped loudly, his body arching off the bed, at the surprise of two fingers pushing deep inside him. He fought against the wave of pleasure which swept through him, squeezing his eyes shut tight in turn causing his brow to furrow in concentration, as he tried to calm himself. It had been unexpected and that had made it even more enjoyable. Unfortunately Cloud took the sudden reaction as a being a bad sign, the look on Zack's face not helping either.

"I'm sorry" he panicked withdrawing his fingers altogether.

"It's ok" Zack gasped forcing his eyes open to meet the blondes.

Cloud's eyes were wide once more, like pools of deep blue water and Zack could feel himself being drawn into them.

"It was good, honest" he reassured the cadet, but seeing how it didn't seem to be working tried for a bit more honesty. "Actually it was too good" he admitted shyly.

Cloud's jaw dropped open at the confession. How the hell could it have been too good, it was his first time at this and he didn't have a clue about what he was doing.

"Seph made me do it" he babbled before realising what he had just said. Not only had be just unnecessarily defended himself in a childish manor, but he had also just called the general by Zack's nickname for the great man. It was something no one, except Zack himself, dared to do.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Sir, I mean Sephiroth, Sir, I mean ... Shit!" He blushed furiously, while at the same time felt his stomach flip-flop wildly. He looked down at the bed, hoping it would somehow open up and swallow him whole.

"It's quite alright" Sephiroth informed him, trying to hold back the laugh which bubbled within him.

Reno on the other hand had already fallen off the bed in hysterics and was currently lying on the floor clutching his sides as tears rolled down his face.

"It's not that funny" Cloud pouted at the Turk

"It so is, man" Reno choked as another bout of laughter escaped him.

"Reno, if you do not behave yourself, you will not be able to join in" Sephiroth warned

"I'll be good" Reno quickly responded, drawing in several deep breaths to calm himself, as he wiped the tears away.

Cloud shifted in Sephiroth's arms drawing the general's attention away from the Turk and back to the cadet. He silently moved his arm around the blonde's body taking the hand in his own once more.

"Zack?" he asked looking down to meet the soldier's eyes.

"I'm good" and truly he was, the distraction having given him a chance to regain some control.

Sephiroth didn't ask Cloud, he simply guided the hand back to where it had been and gently pushed the two fingers back into the tight warmth of Zack's body. Once again the cadet and soldier aired their emotions, with Zack moaning at the pressure and Cloud gasping in shock. The cadet's head flicked round to stare at the general, his eyes begging for guidance.

"It's alright, move them around inside. Try to remember what you enjoy and start with copying that"

Cloud nodded and turned back to face Zack, his mind becoming focused and more determined. He did just as the general had suggested, thinking back to what he felt them do to him and tried to copy it. His attempts were a little hesitant at first but with Sephiroth's reassuring words combined with the sounds Zack was making, he soon began to feel more confident. He worked to push and stretch the muscles gently, taking care to not be too rough, but also making sure to memorise which movements had the greatest affect on the soldier. He repeated these actions several times, to make sure he got them right, imprinting them on his memory for another time. He didn't wait for Sephiroth to tell him when to add a third finger, somehow he just knew it was the right time. He let his senses guide him as he continued the advances on the soldier's body, still searching for that special spot which would have Zack really crying out his name.

"Good" Sephiroth praised him as Zack's moans of pleasure filled the air.

The general moved back now, bringing his body around to Cloud's side. He watched the blonde for a second more before indicating for Reno to join him on the bed. The Turk eagerly bounced onto the mattress in front of him smiling brightly.

"Where do you want me?" the red head teased.

"On your back beside Zack."

A minute later Reno was indeed on his back, in a position very similar to the soldier, as Sephiroth began to work on his body pushing and stretching the muscles in preparation. Reno moaned as the general added a third finger, it was a little rushed, but they were both already so aroused that it didn't really matter. The Turk knew that as much as they both wanted this, Sephiroth wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Cloud had continued to work on Zack's body, his attention to detail driving the poor soldier's heightened sense to the very edge. He had quickly discovered that sensitive place within Zack and indeed had the soldier crying out his name. Cloud couldn't help but smile as several colourful words spilled from Zack's lips as he begged the cadet to stop before it was too late. Cloud slowly withdrew his fingers and looked down as Zack's glistening body, as the soldiers chest rose and fell steadily and sweat shone on the tanned skin.

Cloud's attention was drawn towards Reno, who had suddenly cried out Sephiroth's name in much the same way that Zack had called out his. The Turk was panting beneath the general and Cloud knew Reno was also ready for what was coming next. The cadet brought his eyes up to meet Sephiroth's and silently thanked the general for sharing this with him, for being the one to guide him.

"The next part will be harder than you imagine" Sephiroth warned keeping his voice light. "The feeling will be similar to what you felt with your fingers, but it will much more intense, you may find it hard to control at first."

Cloud was instantly worried. He could feel his body already wound tightly, his erection throbbing to be inside, to feel that warmth and firm grip wrapped around it. He began to wonder if he would last, if he could give Zack the completion that the soldier always gave him.

"Do not be worried, I have already considered Zack's needs as well as your own."

"How?"

"While you are inside Zack, I will be inside Reno. Their hands will be free to work on each other's bodies. It will be most pleasurable."

Cloud smiled at the general before leaning across to kiss the silver haired man passionately. Sephiroth responded to the cadets kiss as he always did, by taking control and attacking Cloud's senses until the blonde was moaning in his arms. Zack and Reno watched the general and cadet with heated expressions, one glance at each other was all it took and soon they were also lost to the sensations of a brain sizzling kiss. Four bodies pulled away, each gasping for air in the darkened room. Silver and gold hair shone in the faintly light as their bodies pressed against each other, while red and black hair fanned out on the pale bed sheets below them.

Sephiroth moved first, taking his place between Reno's legs, gently pushing the Turks thighs higher so he was more exposed. Reno sighed and adjusted his body accordingly, his nerves tingling with anticipation. Cloud looked down at Zack , but decided that he wanted to taste the soldier's lips once more before he went any further. This time Zack gave himself over to the cadet's advances. He didn't fight the tongue which danced within his mouth, didn't take control of the kiss as he normally did. This was Cloud's moment and he wouldn't spoil it.

Cloud kept the kiss short, but still very pleasurable. He then gentle pushed himself between Zack's thighs bringing their bodies closer together. Zack gasp was quickly followed by a moan as Cloud's erection brushed against his own swollen flesh. Their sweat soaked bodies glided easily against one another, as the cadet began to move over him rubbing their firm aroused flesh together. The movements were slow and controlled driving them both to a new level of excitement as Cloud forced his body down against the soldier, but it wasn't what Zack wanted right now. He knew that if the blonde continued this he wouldn't be able to last.

"I want you inside" Zack gasped his hands suddenly gripping Clouds' hips to stop the rocking motions.

Cloud smiled down at him and it was one of the most glorious things Zack had ever seen. He couldn't help but lean up and press his lips to Cloud's, placing a chaste kiss on the delicate pink mouth above him. Cloud sighed and lent into the kiss, forcing Zack's head to return once more to the bed and in turn pushing their bodies together once more. Both moaned softly at the contact, their bodies merging together in a united movement.

"Sweet Gaia" Reno breathed drawing the soldier and cadet's attention back to the other men in the bed.

"Enjoying the show?" Zack asked playfully

"It's indeed quite stimulating" Sephiroth confirmed.

"Hear that Spiky, you're a natural" he teased enjoying the way it made the blonde blush.

"If you are ready" Sephiroth interrupted smoothly.

Cloud and Zack nodded while Reno gave a verbal response which, though a little rude, was appropriate to the current situation. Smiling at the Turks comments Sephiroth and Cloud began to adjust their bodies above their partners.

Cloud was careful to control himself as he arranged his body, so that his erection pressed against Zack's opening. He could feel the slick surface as it trembled under his touch and knew that in a moment he would be inside the soldier. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up into Zack's eyes, to see the same thoughts running through the soldiers mind. His arms began to shake, the muscles fighting the excitement which was continuing to build within him.

Zack looked up into Cloud's eyes and saw his feelings clearly, saw the way the cadet felt about this moment and knew it was a reflection of his own feelings. The blonde's body felt so right against his, the firm flesh teasing just outside his body, not yet going in. Zack wanted that part of Cloud inside of him, needed that part of the cadet to be within him, to fill him completely. And then he felt it.

Cloud pushed forward slowly, knowing he had to be careful to not rush the first intrusion, afraid to hurt Zack with this act. He gasped as the tight warmth gripped him and muscles rippled along his hard length. He knew that it was Zack's body adjusting to the intrusion, could tell from the moans which escaped Zack's lips that it wasn't painful, but he still held himself together. The desire to force himself in completely was undeniable, but he knew better than that, knew it would only cause discomfort for the soldier. So he drew in a shaky breath and held himself in place, gritting his teeth together as the muscles around him continued to squeeze his arousal firmly.

Zack moaned as Clouds body entered him, as the blondes hard flesh pushed past the initial wall of muscles, and began to work its way into his wanting body, at an agonisingly slowly pace. He felt his body tremble at the sensation, it had never been like this before. He had enjoyed the feel of Reno inside him, had been sent to heaven with Sephiroth moving within him, but this was something completely different. His heart soared as his body rejoiced in the feeling of Cloud finally touching him in a way he had never done before. As the cadets body moved against him Zack could feel the way Cloud's own body was shaking softly, could feel the way his own body was pulling on the blondes deep inside. He looked up to see Cloud's eyes were closed, his breathing coming in short shallow gasp, his face strained. He raised a hand up to brush away the frown lines on Clouds face and was pleased when the cadet opened his eyes at the touch.

Cloud felt fingers against his brow, drawing him away from his mental arithmetic, and looked down to meet Zack's eyes as the fingers finished their path across his cheek. He gasped slightly and felt his body shudder against the soldier, which in turn made Zack moan and rise up against him

"Oh God, Zack don't" he begged desperately trying to regain his control again.

His mind began to process something, anything training related to keep him focused, but Zack was already moving against him again and it drew a moan from his body.

"Move Cloud, move inside me" Zack pleaded and it was all the cadet could do to nod in response.

He drew in several breaths before pushing himself in all the way, filling the soldier completely, pressing their bodies as tightly together as he could. His body cried out with joy as Zack's body took him and pulled him even deeper. Cloud pushed past his own need and fought to move, to give Zack what he wanted, what he needed, what he had asked for. The world began to fall away from him as he focused on the soldier beneath him, as his heart beat painfully in his chest and his body shook with restraint, as his swollen flesh moved within Zack. He focused himself on maintaining a rhythm, as he ground his body against the others, and attempted to find that place in Zack that would give the soldier his release.

Zack threw his head back and groaned loudly as Cloud's body pushed and pulled within him, each movement slightly different as if the cadet was searching for something. Zack could guess what it was and his love for the blonde only grew stronger. Even in this moment, when it was his first time and meant to be about him, the cadet was still worrying about someone else. It was only because of this brief pause of concentration that Zack became aware of Sephiroth and Reno's own sounds of pleasure and glanced over at the pair.

Their bodies were right next to his and the cadets, moving effortlessly against one another's, the general buried deep within the Turk just as Cloud was inside him. It was then that the realisation of how similar their movements were made his body tighten. Did Cloud and Sephiroth know they were moving in perfect harmony against their partner's bodies, their movements synchronised exactly. Zack felt his breath hitch when Reno's lust filled eyes suddenly opened and met his own. Silent messages of understanding passed between them, as Reno acknowledged and confirmed what Zack had been thinking.

"Cloud?"

Zack and Reno looked up at Sephiroth as he spoke Cloud's name softly and hesitantly, his body having stilled in his movements. The soldier and Turk followed his gaze to the cadet and it was only now that Zack realised that Cloud had also stopped moving. He could feel the blonde's arms pressing against his sides as fists clutched desperately at the sheets beside him. The fingers no longer spread out balancing the cadets wait but instead screwed into tight balls within the material. Clouds body was shaking and Zack could feel the sweat dripping from the cadet's brow as he fought to hold on. It almost broke his heart to see the strain on cloud's face, to see the war which was raging within the blonde's body.

A hand suddenly closed around his erection stealing his breath. Zack gasped loudly as his body bucked up of the bed at the touch.

"No" Cloud gasped biting down on his bottom lip and curling in on himself even more.

Zack's eyes flicked down his body and connected with the hand around his throbbing need. He followed the arm quickly finding its owner and meet Reno's eyes, eyes which shone with triumph and mischievous need. Zack had no time to protest as Reno's hand suddenly gripped him tightly and moved up and down the length in several swift sure movements. Zack was so close already that the action pushed him right of the ledge he had been walking on, and he took Cloud with him as he fell.

Cloud felt Zack's body jerk beneath him and cried out as his own body was suddenly forced further into the soldiers. The heat and pressure drawing him down deeper, as the soldier's body moved up to surround him even more. He squeezed his eyes together, forced himself to breath, if he could just keep still then maybe, just maybe. But he never got that chance as Zack's body suddenly threw itself against him, the soldier's orgasm tearing through them both. Cloud felt the hot rush of liquid on his stomach understanding what it meant, but only having a second to let the knowledge comfort him, as the rest of Zack's body suddenly clenched down around him.

Cloud couldn't hold back the cry which tore from his throat as the muscles surrounding his delicate and highly aroused flesh began to grip and pull, drawing the very life out of his body. As the sounds of Zack crying out his name filled his ears, and the soldier's body convulsed with pleasure beneath him, Cloud surrendered to his own need. The climax ripped through him and he threw his head back crying out again, this time shouting Zack's name for the world to hear. His body continued to move within the soldier's, but the rhythm was gone now, and only desperate thrusts of completion were felt but both men. He gasped at the sensation of his release, as it left his body and filled the one beneath him, and of Zack's body drawing that life out of him as muscles continued to grip him wanting more.

Zack knew it was his release that had broken Cloud's control and knew without doubt that it was what they had both needed. He surrendered himself to the waves of pleasure which washed over him, let the muscles do as they wanted to his body, as he rode the peak of the highest wave and let it bring him crashing back down in time to feel Cloud's release within his body. The soldier groaned at the feel of the warm liquid, knowing it was Cloud's pleasure and love which now filled him. He held the blonde's hips gently bringing them closer together as the cadets body continued to move against him, the motions becoming less erratic and slower.

Reno's hand was already gone by the time Cloud collapsed on his chest and Zack quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders pressing him even closer. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their chests heaving with desperate breaths, and their hearts pounding against each others as if trying to break free of their cages and touch somehow. Zack focused on his breathing trying to calm his trembling body, but the feel of Cloud still inside him was very distracting. Cloud also seemed to be having trouble with his breaths, as Zack's body continued to grip him, as muscles rippled around his spent body. With reluctance he withdrew from Zack but remained in place on the soldier's chest to continue the embrace.

"I love you" the blonde whispered against the soldier's neck

"I love you too" Zack replied, his voice filled with emotion.

They quickly became lost in their own world, lost to the feel of each other, as their breathing clamed and hearts settled into steady rhythms. Both soldier and cadet had closed their eyes, the exhaustion of their love making having drained them completely. It had not just been about the meeting of bodies, but of hearts, minds and souls. They were now each other's completely and it was eternal. It was no surprise that soon both slipped into a peaceful sleep, still held tightly against each other.

The Turk and general watched from their place on the bed, having reached their own climax at the same time as the other pair, and now feeling equally spent.

"Wow" Reno breathed softly.

"Yes, it was quite a wondrous thing to see" Sephiroth added gently.

They didn't feel left out from this experience, in truth they had enjoyed it very much, and it was something that would never be forgotten by any of them. Reno adjusted himself to settle against Sephiroth more comfortably and smiled when strong arms wrapped round to embrace him.

"Cloudy did pretty well" Reno noted as he snuggled in against the generals chest.

"Yes, he held himself extremely well."

"I thought he was gonna hurt himself near the end."

"Is that why you assisted Zack?"

"You saw that, huh."

"Indeed, quite pleasurable to see as well."

Reno smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the arm which was wrapped around him. Neither spoke now as sleep began to take hold of them as well, drawing them away from the world into a peaceful slumber. Reno drifted away first, lost in dreams of a certain blonde positioned above him and moving against him. Sephiroth held on a little longer, taking the time to absorb the sight of his perfect temptation lying on Zack's glistening sun kissed skin. Then, and only then, did he let himself sleep. The images of porcelain skin, golden hair and crystal blue eyes clear in his mind, forming glorious dream of a developing lithe body, as it moved within him.

* * *


End file.
